


Признание

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Routine, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Алистер так переволновался, когда собрался признаться...
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Признание




End file.
